


ikaw lamang ang gusto ko (kahit na ako'y nakapikit)

by hi_ddeulgii



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_ddeulgii/pseuds/hi_ddeulgii
Summary: short au kung saan topakin at selosa si seungwan.
Relationships: Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	ikaw lamang ang gusto ko (kahit na ako'y nakapikit)

**Author's Note:**

> nainspired lang ako sa tinotoyo saka nagtry ng other style sa pagsusulat. ayun lang hehe :D

"joy, bitaw. bababa na ako." pilit na nagpupumiglas si wendy sa pagkakakapit ni joy sa wrist nya. dumudungaw sa bintana ng jeep para matanaw yung kanto na pagbababaan nya. 

"sorry na kasi. dun ka na sa bahay matulog, please." napilitan na si joy na akbayan ang kasama at ikulong sa kanyang complicated na yakap na mukhang kakandungin pa si wendy sa pagkakahatak. bakas naman sa mukha nya ang nakakalokong ngiti na parang natutuwa pa sa nangyayari. 

"joy! ano ba! nasa jeep tayo!" walang lakas na hinahampas ni wendy ang binti ng kanyang girlfriend kahit namumula na ang tenga nito, hindi nya ipapaalam na kinikilig sya sa ginagawa sa kanya nung matangkad nyang kasama.

"tawagin mo muna ulit akong mylabs. dali na, galit ka eh." inaangat ni joy ang mukha ni wendy na parang tinatago ang kanyang mukha sa pagkakayakap sa dalaga. hinimas pa nya yung malambot na pisngi bago paulanan ng halik ang buong mukha. 

kitang kita ang pandidiri ng mga bitter nilang kasabay sa jeep na halos nanonood na lang din sa kanilang ginagawa. 

lumagpas na si wendy sa kanyang dapat babaan pero di pa rin nagpapatinag si joy sa pagkakayapos nya dito. mga ilang halik pa sa noo ni wendy na namumula na, saka lang may maririnig na mahinang, "...tama na, m-mylabs."

isang matamis na ngiti ang binigay ni joy sa kasama nyang nagkukulay kamatis na bago sumigaw nang, "para po!"

***

dumaan muna ang dalawa sa serenitea, na ilang lakaran na lang bago makarating sa bahay ni joy. papahupa na sana ang pamumula ng pisngi ni wendy pero parang matutunaw naman sya dahil sa matinding pagtitig ni joy. umiwas tuloy ng tingin si wendy at yumuko kaya mukhang natigil ang pagd'daydream ni joy, tumayo na sya at dumiretso na sa counter.

kinuha ni wendy ang kanya phone para magpalipas ng oras, siguro mag browse na lang din kung saan nya matripan. napadownload na rin sya ng mga games na lumalabas sa mga ads, sinubukang laruin yung iba pero inuninstall din pag naboringan sya. 

nakaabot na sya sa level 15 ng nonogram, nang mapansin nya na wala pa rin si joy sa table nila at parang ang tagal yata ng pag order kahit silang dalawa lang naman ang customer doon. lumingon sya at nakitang nyang kausap pa rin nung kahera si joy. aba! tatawa tawa pa. 

nakaramdam na naman ng pag iinit ng dugo si wendy at padabog na tumayo sa pagkakaupo kaya muntik nang matumba yung upuan. "uuwi na ako," hindi na nya hinintay ang kasama at dere deretso na syang lumabas sa serenitea.

"uy, teka! mylabs bakit?" pasalamat na lang at hindi pa nakakatawid si wendy, saka wala ring mga jeep na dumadaan pa kaya nahabol pa sya ni joy.

hindi sya kinibo ni wendy at patuloy sa pag isnob sa kanya, tinatanggal ang pagkakakapit nya sa braso or sa makulit na paghawak sa kamay ni wendy.

"sorry na. ano bang ginawa k—"

"—bakit di ka na lang stay don? saya mo pa eh." nakabusangot na si wendy at magtatagpo na ang kilay sa pagkakunot ng noo nito. iniirapan pa si joy na patuloy pa rin sa pagsuyo sa kasama.

"eh si seulgi lang naman y—"

"—edi magsama kayo, sus. seulgi pala eh, kanya na milktea ko kamo. joy, bitawan mo ko!" at ayun muli na naman hila hila ni joy si wendy pabalik sa milktea shop. hinihilot na ni joy ang kanyang sentido at nilingon na lang si wendy para titigan at taasan ng kilay. 

kakalabas lang ni seulgi mula sa kitchen, bitbit pa yung tray na may isang plato ng fries na maraming cheese. nakita nya ang dalawa na parang nagmamadali papunta sa kanya.

"joy, eto na pala yung or—" 

"pinagseselosan mo 'to?" dinuro pa ni joy si seulgi habang si wendy naman ay mukhang kabado pero halatang halata pa rin ang pagsusungit, bumitaw pa sa pagkakahawak ni joy. 

"oo." pahamong sagot ni wendy na mas lalong ikinakaba ni seulgi. 

"halika dito, seul! sasampalin lang kita mismo sa harap nito." 

at ayun na, mukhang narealize na ni wendy ang pagkakamali nya nung sumunod naman si seulgi sa utos ni joy. tinanggal pa ng kawawang seulgi ang apron para lang pumunta sa gilid nung dalawa. mukhang mangiyak ngiyak pa sya dahil naging kalaro nya si joy sa volleyball at alam nya gaano ito humampas.

"sorry." 

buti na lamang at nakaoff yung stereo sa loob ng shop kaya kahit sa maliit na boses ay narinig ni joy ang paghingi ng sorry ni wendy.

maluwag na nakahinga si seulgi dahil sa narinig, mahigpit na nga ang pagkakahawak nya sa pantalon nya dahil akala nya talaga ay masasampal nya.

"diba sayo pa nanggaling yung walang selosan, walang tampuhan? ba't naman ganto?" papaiyak na si joy sa kinatatayuan nya at rinig na yung garagal sa boses nya. agad na syang nilapitan ni wendy at niyakap, "sorry na, babe." 

"kanina ka pa kasi, meron ka ba?" binalik naman ni joy ang pagkakayakap sa kanya ni wendy, pinupunasan ang maluha luha nyang mata bago tignan ang nakatingala sa kanya. 

ibaon lang uli ni wendy ang kanyang mukha sa may bandang dibdib ni joy at bumulong, "hindi ko alam." 

"ikaw lang naman, walang iba. sana itatak mo yan sa isip mo."

"hindi na, hindi na mauulit. aayusin ko promise. wag ka na umiyak, babe. i will na wag magselos, wag mapraning, wag magtopak. sorry na talaga." 

"okay lang naman yun eh, tanggap ko naman. wag mo kasing dalasan." magkayakap pa rin ang dalawa at hinahagod na ni joy ang likod ni wendy na para bang nags'slow dancing pa ang dalawa. 

"uhm, guys. lalamig na yung fries." pang iistorbo ni seulgi na di pa rin umaalis sa kanyang pagkakatayo sa tabi ng dalawa. 


End file.
